Akhaten
Akhaten was the main antagonist of the Doctor Who story, "The Rings of Akhaten" and is one of the more powerful and truly cosmic monsters the Doctor has faced: being a parasitic, living planet that posed as a false God to numerous worlds surrounding itself and threatened to destroy them until the Doctor managed to confront the monster and used his own memories as a Time Lord to overfeed the parasite to the point it imploded in on itself, however the monster soon returned and was ultimately destroyed when it fed on a page concerning the infinite possibilities of the Doctor's companion's mother across time and space, making Akhaten implode once more as trying to consume infinity was too much even for a being of its might. Akhaten was served by a Mummy and opposed by the Vigil, who tried to keep the parasitic planet asleep via sacrificing innocents to it, making them a threat as well. Personality Akhaten's true personality is never revealed, though he according to the Eleventh Doctor, the entity appears to be "jealous and envious" of beings that are able to feel both positive and negative emotions, and feeding of them. Abilities Akhaten was shown to have vast cosmic powers on a star system level and had the ability to drain memories, life and energy from others - even a Time Lord of the Doctor's level was insufficent to fully overload Akhaten's drain ability, it took the sum total of "infinite potential" to finally cause the parasite's drain ability to overload and implode : Akhaten was also able to interact with nearby worlds via a smaller avatar known as the Mummy, when the entity decided to interact "personally" it could reshape the surface of its planet-scape into a primitive face. as a cosmic entity Akhaten was also immortal and had feasted for untold generations before the Doctor arrived to stop it, as well as regularly enter long periods of hiberation - after which it would awaken in order to feed and demand tribute under the guise of an angry "god". Trivia *Akhaten is also known as Grandfather and the old god, it would stay in slumber unless a sacrifice was made to it - this makes it quite similar to the concept of a "false deity". *Akhaten is similar to Ego the Living Planet from Marvel but has a unique, parasitic feel - it is also one of the Doctor's largest enemies, since it is literally a planet-sized entity (though the Doctor has faced other massive enemies, due to his immense number of cosmic adventures across near-infinite realities) *the battle between Akhaten and the Doctor embodies the concept of a benevolent, humble godlike being versus a vicious, arrogant godlike being - the idea of Doctor as a godlike (sometimes even messianic) figure is very common : Akhaten can be considered an angry "false" god in comparison. Navigation Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Parasite Category:Mute Category:One-Shot Category:Amoral Category:God Wannabe Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Sadists Category:Deities Category:Dark Messiah